Warrior Cats
by Redfeather of Thunderclan
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on one word prompts. Rated T for one death scene.
1. Effervescent

**A series of_ drabbles based on one word prompts. Warrior Cats, Borderlands, and one random OC drabble so far._**

_Effervescent: 2. Vivacious and enthusiastic._

"Fireheart, Fireheart, watch me!" Cloudpaw meowed enthusiastically as he raced up the hill.

"Cloudpaw, be careful! That's dog territory you're heading towards." Fireheart meowed back, sighing heavily at his energetic apprentice.

Cloudpaw stopped and looked back at his mentor, a grin overcoming his features. "Look at this! It's beautiful. How can you not run wild?" Cloudpaw asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

The sun was just starting to set, sending out orange light to the grain of the field. The wind blew roughly, making the wheat dance; it looked like an irrepressible fire.

Fireheart stopped and looked around him, admiring the glory of the open plains. _Just us, that's all there is. We are free. _Fireheart looked up at his apprentice, a gleam in his eye, before going into a full sprint. Rushing right past Cloudpaw, Fireheart looked back. "C'mon slowpoke, you wouldn't want your old uncle to beat you, do you?"

Cloudpaw smiled, rushing headlong towards Fireheart. _Finally, embrace it._


	2. Floppy

_Floppy: 1. tending to hang or move in a limp, loose, or ungainly way._

_Why does it have to be me?_ He couldn't take it anymore. He shuddered at the waves of pain wracking through his body. _I just wanted to be worth something, I just wanted her to notice me._ Swiftpaw gasped, his life slowly ebbing away as the dog tore at his flesh.

"Oh Starclan no!"

He heard Brightpaw scream in the distance. _No, get away from here. Show them enough spirit for both of us, be a warrior for both of us Brightpaw._

Swiftpaw breathed out heavily, his very last breath. His body starting to go cold, all drifted away.

_I'll always be watching over you Brightpaw, don't worry. _


	3. Snow

_Snow: 1. atmospheric water vapor frozen into ice crystals and falling in light white flakes or lying on the ground as a white layer._

"Weee!"

Graystripe ran by, bouncing through the forest like he was a kitten and it was his first time out. As he turned the corner he saw Firestar up ahead, and ran towards him. Realizing he was stopped, Graystripe tried to slow down, stopping just barely before slamming into his friend.

Firestar huffed, shaking the snow that Graystripe flung onto him from his pelt.

"What are you doing?" Firestar inquired, tipping his head to the side.

"There's snow!" Graystripe exclaimed. "How could I resist jumping around in it?" He grinned sheepishly up at Firestar.

Firestar smiled fondly at his old friend, scooping up some snow, he flung it at Graystripe, and then ran off.

"Keep up, my friend. Or has all that food made you slow?"

Graystripe let a deep purr, watching his best friend run away, he finally joined in the chase, relishing the feeling of the cold snow on his fur. _I'll always try to keep up with you Firestar, always._


	4. Stars

_Star(s): 1. a fixed luminous point in the night sky that is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun._

"Do you think she's watching us right now, Stormfur?"

Stormfur looked over at Feathertail, her eyes were still focused on the sky. They both were laying on their backs on the cool grass, watching the stars twinkle.

"You miss her, don't you?" Stormfur asked, rolling over to lie on his stomach.

"It's hard to miss someone you never really knew… But she was my mom, our mom. And there's still a burning ache in my heart to see her. I want to be with her." Feathertail replied, finally looking over at Stormful, sorrow filling her eyes.

Stormfur moved closer to Feathertail, licking her on the top of her head. "I understand, someday we will Feathertail. I promise. But for now, we must do what she would want us to. We have to be here for our Clan."

Feathertail sighed, nodding her head slightly. She rolled over close to Stormfur, snuggling her body into his.

_I'll see you soon mom, I just know it._


	5. Maybe I should cry for help

**Maybe I should cry for help, maybe I should kill myself. **

**A/N: Well, let's raise our glass to some Bluestar angst huh? I know this turned out horrible but it was mostly a venting session for me.**

**Kind of OOC Bluestar, inspired by the song Sail by AWOLNATION.**

"Why does it have to be me! Why did you do this Starclan! You left me, you have forsaken me!" Bluestar yowled, looking up to the moon as tears streamed her face.

_*Flashback*_

"No, Mosskit, no please wake up. Please." Bluefur begged her kit, curling her body around her.

"Mommy, mommy what's happening? What's wrong with Mosskit?" Mistykit and Stonekit asked, trying to climb over their mother to get a better look.

"Stop it you two! Just lie down, go to sleep. Everything will be better soon…" Bluefur snapped at them, barrowing her face in Mosskits pelt.

_*Flashback ends*_

"How dare you take her away from me? All you have ever done is punish me. I did nothing, and you surrounded me with death and traitors." Bluestar said spitefully, glaring at the stars.

"I want nothing from you Starclan! You were just lies made up by our ancestors, you are nothing! I will not be tortured by merciless spirits who are not real!" Bluestar spat, getting up and taking a few steps forward. She looked up to the stars one last time, as the clouds started to cover the whole sky.

"I will rot, and my Clan will come with me. Then we will see who is really being punished."


End file.
